


written in the stars

by lunareflect



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Emerald Eyes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareflect/pseuds/lunareflect
Summary: BokuAka Week 2020: #2 Childhood friendsChild Bokuto first learned the definition of the word beautiful.(Where we simp for Akaashi’s beauty.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862254
Kudos: 49





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know I started this Bokuaka week peculiarly with the first one #1 Confession “ Should never left unspoken”.
> 
> This one will be part of their childhood, still in line. ^_*
> 
> Also can be a oneshot dometic fluff.

  
_The sticky ice cream that smeared on the hands of Bokuto as its melted icing continuously pours over his arm. Golden orbs gleaming in awe and brows arching. Someone passing by might really see stars sparkling at seven year old eyes of him._

_“Akaashi-kun! Your eyes have beautiful colors!” He praises boisterously tilting his face near Akaashi’s._

_“Bokuto-san don’t look!” Akaashi as he muffle his hands against his face, tinted of red spreads through his cheeks._

_“How do you color it? It is different to mine.” He innocently asked._

_The reply that he got from Akaashi was just a laugh. The lips of his eyes are pressed together hiding the awesome thing behind it._

Everytime Akaashi open those lids of his eyes, beam of lights would reflect like how the sunset reflects its amber color against the ocean. It glows and it was breathtaking for Bokuto.

For a child like Bokuto is was something amazing.   
That was the first time he knew the true definition of the word beautiful. 

Beautiful it is when it raised his heart beat.   
Beautiful it is when his heart skipped a beat.  
Beautiful it is when it is Akaashi’s.

_“Is that so funny?” Bokuto curiously ask, his ajar mouth in amazement turned into a pouting one._

_“Bokuto-san, look at your hand, is that still edible?” Akaashi chuckled as he points his cute chubby little index finger to Bokuto’s hands._

_He completely forgot about his favorite ice cream that smeared all over his left hand. He was too occupied by the mesmerizing existence before him._

One memory of their childhood that Bokuto treasures. It was just him admiring those beautiful emerald eyes he saw everyday. He woke up with it everyday, he kisses its owner everyday. 

The memory of Akaashi blushing every time he admire those eyes was clearly engraved to him. It became a habit of him to tease the boy.

Just like how a kid would do.

For Bokuto it is amazing that hues of red burn on his childhood friend’s face every time he talks about his eyes. It was just Akaashi being shy and secretly flattered. 

Just like how a kid would react.

Who in the world knows that they would end up together? 

They’ve been with each other almost all their lives.

Bokuto saw Akaashi’s fluffy cheeks when he was six.

He saw Akaashi as he joined his first sports fest when he was seven.

He saw Akaashi cry when his favorite cat died when he was eight. Akaashi cried to him as they visit where it rests. So innocent.

He saw him as he grew into a fine boy when he entered highschool.

He witnessed it all just how Akaashi witnessed his. 

The time when Akaashi made his first dig for volleyball it wasn’t perfect. His receives are weak and unstable. 

His first set for Bokuto wasn’t compatible to his spike too. 

_“That was a great start Akaashi-kun!” Bokuto as he offers the boy comfort when he saw him slouched in disappointment._

He knew Akaashi wasn’t disappointed because he failed to kill a score from his set rather the boy was disappointed because his set wasn’t compatible for the ace.

Times when he got injured and took a week of break. That worried Bokuto to the hilt. 

Bokuto was there all those times. They stick like bread and butter since childhood.

Now every time he says “I’m home” there is an Akaashi who would “Welcome home Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto would just smile to himself as he stare to Akaashi making his way to the foyer to welcome him with a kiss and a warm hug. It melts his heart, his knees would go wobbly everytime as he giggles and hug back his lover.

Warmth he always needed.  
Warmth only Akaashi can provide.

He knew it, their story together was written in the stars.

 ** _If not? He would rewrite it_**.

The constellations of their story crumbled one another in the galaxy like a red string of fate. Bokuto would not allow anyone to scissor it. How he would wish those strings mutate into one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. (:


End file.
